As Long as I Have My Friends
by Lauren McNeil
Summary: Snapshot. What Harry is thinking when Voldemort is feeling murderous.


Disclaimer: This story is written for the private enjoyment of Harry Potter fans. All recognisable characters are property of JK Rowling. Any unrecognisable characters belong to me. No infringement of any copyrights is intended. No monetary gain comes from the writing of this story.   
  
  
  


Of all the classes, why did it have to be in Potions? One moment, I was listening to Snape and taking notes, the next, I was clutching my forehead in pain as an overwhelming pain shot through it. 

I fall out of my seat, into the aisle, landing on my hands and knees. The pain in my head was so intense that I thought it was going to explode. I was beginning to see stars and the pain didn't seem like it was about to stop but at least I felt a little bit safer on the ground. It was a foundation that I knew I couldn't fall any further and hurt myself from. 

Meanwhile, the burning pain continued. Why? Usually, they didn't last this long. That stupid curse scar, or the cursed scar, as I liked to refer to it. To me, it was both. It was a gateway, a connection that linked me to Voldemort. To make matters worse, I had no control over it. None whatsoever. He could torture me whenever he wanted to for as long as he liked and there was not a damn thing I could do about it. 

Finally, the pain is beginning to subside. It might have lost its intensity a few seconds ago, but I'm not sure. I'm never sure when it starts to stop, though I know that I only feel the pain stopping a little while after it actually does. I don't think that made sense, but when your head, and in particular, a scar on your forehead, feels like it's on fire, it's not easy to think straight. I'd like to see someone else try it for a change, but, then, I don't think I'd wish pain such as this on my worst enemy…well, perhaps Malfoy…no, I wouldn't even wish this on him and as far as worst enemies go, you can't get much worse than Malfoy. 

It's rather a poetic injustice. Here I am, wishing that no one would ever have to suffer this pain, including Malfoy, when his father's master is the one who is inflicting said pain on me. Many would call it noble. I would like to think that it's a noble gesture. In fact, I have to wonder whether it's just because I'm gutless. 

I would later learn from Hermione that at the same time as my head felt like it would split open, Snape, at the front of the classroom, winced and grabbed his left forearm. Of course, everyone's attention was fixed on me. They didn't notice Snape, but, of course, Hermione did. She would notice an ant on the ground if I were about to step on it. 

Snape, naturally, took it out on me. "20 points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter, for interrupting my class!" he screamed before turning back to the blackboard and writing up the ingredients for the potion we were making with a little more aggression than he would have otherwise. 

The Slytherins were snickering and there was no doubt that Malfoy was, too. I knew my fellow Gryffindors were looking either dejected or angry for one reason or another. Some recognised it as an injustice. I knew it as a further injustice. I could feel some eyes shooting daggers at me. I didn't want to look around, so I kept my eyes down. 

I was always losing points for Gryffindor. It always made me feel guilty. I thought that maybe picking up some points in Quidditch would have helped, but it didn't really, or, not as much as I would have liked. Why does trouble always seems to follow me around like a dog on a leash? Damn it all! I sighed as Ron helped me up and I slid back into my seat. My head was still throbbing dully. 

Thank Merlin for my friends. Ron and Hermione were the best friends anyone could ask for. Sure, we have fallouts every now and again, after all, who doesn't. What matters is that we always make up eventually. I'm glad for that, because I don't know what I would do without them. They keep me going when everything seems to fall apart around me. They are always there for me, without fail, when I need them the most. Just for that, I'm happy. I can forget about the pain and the injustice as long as I have my friends. 

~Finis 


End file.
